


Maybe It's Time to Say Goodbye, 'Cause I'm Getting Pretty Fucking Tired.

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Gon's Birthday [1/2]"I just, what do you think happens?"More silence,"We're all going to die, but what…happens?""I don't," Gon stopped, he shuffled closer to Killua, knees pressing against Killua's. Killua felt warm, Gon's skin was soft, so, so soft. "I don't really know." Again, Gon's voice barely made it to Killua's ears.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Maybe It's Time to Say Goodbye, 'Cause I'm Getting Pretty Fucking Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Gon!! I have another oneshot in the works, but I wrote this one because I got a little sad and wanted some cute Killugon holding hands and comforting each other! 
> 
> SPOILERS WARNING!!! _**if you haven't watched all of the 2011 anime you shouldn't read this. this takes place sometime after the chimera ant arc. __**_
> 
> Song; Tired by Beabadoobee

* * *

"Do you ever just," Killua turned over, resting his head on his arms, "just think about what it would be like to…die?"

Gon didn't say anything, the air was awkward, the wind loud. Killua's heart was pounding, loud, banging painfully against his ribcage. Killua heard that grass shuffling beneath Gon before a hand slid up Killua's arm, pressing, holding onto his elbow. Still, Gon didn't say anything. 

"I," Killua cleared his throat, staring at Gon's hand. It was warm, the sunlight dimmed, dipping below the horizon. "I guess that's a weird question." He chuckled harshly, a laugh not because it was funny, because it hurt. His chest hurt and the air, the air made it hurt even more; pressing down, down, down, trying to suffocate him. Gon shuffled closer, the hand touching Killua's arm fell against the grass. 

"It's not weird." It was barely above a whisper, Killua barely missed it, but Gon was loud enough, loud enough that his voice carried over the crickets singing. 

"I just, what do you think happens?"

More silence, 

"We're all going to die, but what…happens?"

"I don't," Gon stopped, he shuffled closer to Killua, knees pressing against Killua's. Killua felt warm, Gon's skin was soft, so, so soft. "I don't really know." Again, Gon's voice barely made it to Killua's ears. 

"It's just, sometimes," Killua stopped, "Gon?"

"I'm listening." Barely audible, the crickets were loud, almost as loud as Killua's beating heart. 

"Sometimes I don't want to be here anymore." Killua's breath caught in his throat, the sun was almost gone, the sky painted different shades of pinks and oranges and yellow. Gon was like the sun, so bright, so, so pretty. A soft hand found his, Gon pressed their palms together, urging Killua to continue. "It's stupid." Killua laughed, loud and watery, it pressed against his chest, the air grew heavier. 

"It's not stupid," Gon spoke a bit louder, his hand growing warmer against Killua's. "When," He paused, "When I saw Kite, I thought it was my fault. All my fault, because if I hadn't wanted to come if I had stayed calm, if I hadn't…existed, Kite wouldn't be a little girl." Killua thought his heart stopped beating, Gon's fingers shook from where they laid, laced between Killua's. "I thought I had disappointed you…when I lost my nen, you did so much for me." Gon's voice was watery, it fell into a whisper. 

Killua was quiet, staring up at the sky. The pretty colors dispersing into darkness. "Gon." The hand holding Killua's squeezed harder, Gon moved closer, their hips colliding. "My dad's lamer than I thought."

This time Killua laughed for real this time, not to cover up the pain, not to break through the weighted air. 

"I don't, I don't regret meeting him." Gon held Killua's hand tighter, fingers trembling. "Killua?" It was Killua's turn to squeeze, his fingers shaking as much as Gon's. 

_"When I die, I want to be me and meet you again."_


End file.
